Chased by The COPS
by Myaami
Summary: Harry's obsessed, with chicken, and he's got a group of chicken-hatted men on his tail. Will he ever escape them? Note: This isn't my normal work, but it's a story that i wrote for school. SO i put it here! Enjoy it if you read it!


Myaami: This isn't my normal writing, but...  
  
Mya: This is a paper that I wrote for my language arts class. The teacher did this thing with notecards and passing them back, so in the end, we ended up with a topic. We were given a character and description, a location and description, and then a problem. Mine was Harry Potter, at Hogwarts, and he's in trouble with the cops.  
  
Myaami: Her teacher said that they had to think outside the loop or whatever and bend around what the card said.  
  
Mya: So we did, and this is my story for school!  
  
Myaami: Oh yeah, we don't expect reviews and stuff, Mya just really wanted to post it up.  
  
Mya: Yeah, and there is no romance or anything in it. Just humor.  
  
Myaami: Or an attempt at it.  
  
Mya: Hey! You helped write it too!  
  
Myaami: So? You did most of it?  
  
Mya: Well...um...  
  
Myaami: Ha! My hikari is speechless! I have won!  
  
Mya: Yeah... read it and you might laugh.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No chickens were harmed in the making of this fic...the hats, fake, and the ones in the COPS' hands...fake.  
  
I do however, own The COPS and all ideas relating to them.  
  
.::Chased by The COPS::.  
  
Throughout the dark and narrow hallways of Hogwarts School, quick and light footsteps could be heard echoing about. The 14-year old cautiously looked over his shoulder, but kept on running. He couldn't stop now, even is he wanted to. Harry Potter had done it this time. He pushed his luck too far, and as a result, he was in trouble with...The COPS. That's right, the Chicken Or Poultry Society.  
  
The slender boy quickly looked through doors he passed, seeing where he could hide.  
  
'If only I had my broom, then I could fly away...that's it!' Harry threw himself down the nearest flight of stairs, hoping to escape from his magical prison. Lucky for him, it was the correct route of escape and soon enough, Harry was in the Quiditch room. It was a small and damp room, much unlike the building that housed it. He quickly slammed the door, and turned off the lights. The boy groped around the room until he stumbled over a chair.  
  
"I found it!" he softly exclaimed as he quickly seated himself. For a few moments longer he could still hear The COPS chanting off in the distance. Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and silently rocked himself back and forth. He didn't understand, it just didn't make sense to the boy. His wandering mind brought him back to the night before.  
  
***  
  
Harry and his other friends had been concocting a plan for some time now. They had stayed awake for long nights wondering the corridors, sketching little maps in notebooks. Each night the students got a little farther along the way, until one day, they had gone all the way...  
  
"Ron! Hermione! I think I've found the room!" Harry giddily called to his two best friends. The boy and girl dashed over to meet their happy friend. Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger had been friends since they all arrived at Hogwarts. Unfortunately for Harry, he hadn't been keeping up with his studies lately. Therefore, he was still in his second year while his friends were two years ahead. For four long years he had been searching for this door, and now he had finally found it.  
  
Harry's normally soft brown eyes suddenly became greedily little gnats, darting all over the door. He reached for the glistening doorknob in the moonlight, and turned it. The pale boy peered around the door, and inside, his dreams came true...  
  
"Chicken!" Harry explained. He didn't even try to hold in his excitement. He had finally found the chicken room. "And Poultry! This is heaven you guys!" he called to his friends over his shoulder as he dashed inside his heaven. The other teens could only stare and smile at their friend, as they watched him giddily skip into the room.  
  
It was a golden room filled with small and large cages of live chickens. Underneath each cage, however, there were poultry neatly sliced into chunks. In the corner of the room, there was a small bookshelf filled with books involving how to raise chickens and then slaughter them.  
  
After Harry observed the room, he snapped back to reality and smiled again. Then he began to prance around the room, making chicken noises, trying to communicate with the chickens.  
  
"BAWK! Can - you - understand - me? BAWK!" He cried to each individual chicken. Ron and Hermione slapped their foreheads at their friend's foolishness, but at least he was enjoying himself.  
  
Not knowing how long Harry would take they made themselves comfortable. But unfortunately, the couch was covered with 'stuff' so they decided to lean against the doorway. After a few more hours, Ron and Hermione became a little tired. After all, the clock on the wall read almost 2 AM. "Harry..." Hermione began in her pleading voice. But he didn't hear her. Harry was still bouncing off the walls looking at the assortment of chicken and other poultry in front of him.  
  
"Uh oh..." Ron glumly said. He turned around to face the hallway of the dark school, only to hear footsteps charging towards them. Hermione too looked behind her and her once happy face dropped quickly to a lifeless one. Quickly as they could, they motioned for Harry to leave the room and come back later.  
  
"NO! If we leave now there's no way we'll be able to find it again!" Harry yelled slamming his book down onto a nearby table. Ron and Hermione were used to this by now, so they merely shrugged and took off down the dark hallways towards their rooms. Harry, on the other and, was not aware of who or what was headed towards him...The COPS. But soon enough, he would know.  
  
The footsteps from the hallway slowed down to a steady pace, as a low chant could be heard. Harry's eyes grew wide as he heard the dreaded chant approach him. Quickly, he leapt out of his comfy leather chair, leaving its warmth behind, as he shot down the cold halls of the school.  
  
***  
  
Harry continued to rock himself as he mentally scolded himself for not listening to his friends. A sudden crash of thunder and a brilliant flash of light lit up the room. Harry jumped a little, but then noticed the clock on the wall. "6:30 AM..." Harry lamely said. He shook a little bit, only hearing two sounds far off from his mind. The first was the hard sound of giant rain splashing onto the strong glass windows. And the second...The COPS chanting creeping closer and closer to Harry, as every second ticked by.  
  
But then, the chanting stopped. Harry didn't move or breathe for a few moments, before quietly reaching into his cloak and pulling out his small wooden wand. He muttered a little spell before an illuminating light filled the room. He looked around the room, but as his sight fell in front of him, he dropped his wand.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Harry called. He jumped up from his chair, and ducked behind it. There was no way he could escape this time. He had been caught by...The COPS.  
  
Standing before him were huge, mad, chicken hatted men. In their hands they held, by the necks, very dead looking chickens.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed in terror, "Those chickens look dead!"  
  
"That's because they are dead you stupid boy!" The first COP replied sarcastically.  
  
"AAAHHH!" Harry screamed again, waving his hands in the air, running in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh no, not again," The second COP replied. "The last time this happened, we couldn't catch him for a week!"  
  
"We could never catch 'im period!" The third COP stated with a roll of his eyes. The other COPS nodded in agreement, and began to chase after the boy, along the way, chanting their hideous, very lame chants.  
  
Harry zigzagged in and out of classrooms, back into the hall, under stairwells and then right into a corner. Harry turned around and ran down the hall, or at least attempted to. Halfway down the hall Harry ran smack into the first COP, and in turn sent him sprawling on the floor. Harry screamed again, jumped to his feet and ran back into the corner. Realizing this he turned again, that's right again, and ran into the first COP again. This is what panic has done to our dear friend Harry Potter. Harry did this for oh about five times until the first COP grabbed him and screamed in his face.  
  
"STOP DOING THAT YOU STUPID UNITELLEGENT BOY! IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES AND IT HURTS!"  
  
He threw Harry angrily to the floor. Harry in turn curled up in a small ball on the floor and threw his hands over his head to protect his face.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Harry whimpered.  
  
"Why! You want to know why?" the first COP sneered at the helpless form beneath him.  
  
"Yes!" Harry cried squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"You want to know WHY?!" the first COP screamed  
  
"YES" Harry screamed back to the COP sitting up throwing his arms to the sides.  
  
"It is because."the COP paused dramatically just to annoy Harry, and because he thought it sounded cool.  
  
Harry stared up at the COP for about five minutes expecting any time to hear the reason why he was being pursued for almost the entire year by these chickeny freaks.  
  
".Because, you broke into the Chicken Room." The first COP stated as if Harry had broken a law. Harry could only look up, stupefied, at what his captor had told him.  
  
Meanwhile on the other end of the hallway, the other two COPS were running to catch up with Harry and the first COP. But a booming voice stopped them before they reached their destination.  
  
"Hey! You two! Did you know this is a school? Well it is!" The two COPS stopped short and put on pleading, innocent faces, which on them, looked completely goofy. Dumbledore emerged from his hidden room, and walked over to the two. "You two are acting like animals! And what's with those chickens on your heads?"  
  
"WHAT? We are the COPS, do NOT defy us!" The second COP screeched at the old man before running back down the hallway. Dumbledore was left in the darkness. He shrugged and went back into his room.  
  
After what seemed like a long run, the COPS were finally reunited. As a sign of their happiness, and goofiness, they did a small, but rather ridiculous victory dance. Harry took this opportunity to stand up and escape from the COPS' crazy chicken dance.  
  
Harry ran into his house's commons room and slammed the picture door shut. Awaiting his arrival was Hermione, who was sitting neatly on the couch. She cocked her head to the side when she saw sweating and out of breath.  
  
"I never want to hear the word chicken- again!" Harry said trying not to hyperventilate.  
  
Just as soon as those words had left the boys mouth, Ron emerged from another room branching off the commons room. In his hands he carried a large silver platter with something on it.  
  
"Hey Harry, want some chicken?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Mya: Like we said, not much, but I hope you liked it if you read it! 


End file.
